


Devil's Catch

by belovedhell



Series: Boss and Employee J2 [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Confusion, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jared, Jensen Being an Asshole, M/M, Nervousness, No Romance, Panic Attacks, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared got called into Jensen's office expecting to have sex with him. To Jared's surprise, Jensen wanted to talk about business only, which he didn't expect at all, especially hearing an offer that was too good to be true.





	Devil's Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone still read or like this series? It's been so long! I had writer's block, whoops. I got inspiration today because my bro was bitching about his boss. Anyways, I was like 'huh? I can use that.' So here I am. Short, I know. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jared was sitting on a chair, fidgeting the half hour as he waited in Jensen's office. He had been in his cubicle scanning paperwork when he suddenly got a call from Jensen, telling Jared to meet him in his office for business.

It wasn't new. Jared knew what he was going to do in there: bend over the desk and let Jensen fuck him. Same routine. But, when he saw that Jensen's desk was covered with messy files and notepads... Jared had no idea why he was there. Jensen would always clear his office before Jared arrived.

"Good. You're here," Jensen's voice startled him.

"Sir?" Jared glanced at the paperwork then back at Jensen, who was holding a mug, his mouth near the brim.

Jensen snorted as he closed the door first, then said, "I didn't call to fuck you. I called for  _business_." He took a sip of his coffee— well, gulped— as if it was a shot of tequila.

 _That's a first_ , Jared thought, almost bitterly.

Jensen didn't sit down, instead his hips leaned against the desk, standing directly in front of Jared. Then Jensen placed his mug on the wooden surface, never once breaking his gaze from him.

"I'm impressed with how you've been working," Jensen started. He picked a folder to take a glimpse. "You have the highest numbers than anyone in the department. You even beat Misha, and let me tell you, that guy loves numbers."

Jared seemed confused by the whole conversation. Where was Jensen going with this?

"Thank you," it almost sounded like a question. "I try my best, Sir." Mostly because Jared wanted to prove to himself that he was a good worker.

"Which is why I wanted to talk about a promotion."

"Promotion?" Jared nearly choked. Yeah, he had been working hard, but he never thought about a promotion before. He was still new after all.

"Yeah, you know. Better raise. Better office," Jensen went on. "What do you think?"

Wow. A raise. It had only been three months since he started working in the Ackles business. This could change Jared's life. He could afford a better apartment.

Suddenly, Jared snapped out of his thoughts as he abruptly felt a foot rubbing and pressing onto his crotch. Jared grunted. With narrowed eyes, he gritted his teeth, trying to stop the moan from escaping his lips. "Y-You," Jared groaned, "said you didn't call to fuck me." He bent a tab bit, feeling his cock twitch inside his slacks.

"I didn't say anything about touching," Jensen said matter-of-factly.

"W-Wait— I can't have my slacks stained. It'll be noticeable," he pleaded. Jensen rolled his eyes and then removed his foot with an annoyed expression. Jared sighed in relief when the weight was off his cock.

"Well?" Jensen was beginning to get impatient when Jared was not answering his question.

"It sounds too good to be true," Jared admitted, straightening his back. "Where will my new office be?"

Jensen gave him a wide smirk and said, "Right next to mine, of course."

Jared gulped. He clenched his hands that were resting on his lap, nail biting into his skin.  _That was the catch_. Jensen could now have access to going into his office to fuck Jared whenever he wished. No more calls.

"And if I refuse?" Jared couldn't help but wonder.

Jensen shrugged his shoulder, picking up his mug before he answered, "It would be your loss." He was not wrong. "I really do think you do an incredible job, Jared."

"What would I be doing?" he ignored the lying compliment.

"A little bit of the same, but now you'll be under my supervision. You'll be running up and down and helping Danneel..." Jared stopped listening to Jensen when heard the word 'supervision'. No. Oh god. That would mean that Jensen would watch him like a hawk from afar.

Now the promotion was the last thing from his mind. He didn't want it. Jared felt like someone was choking him because he suddenly couldn't breathe. He needed to get out of there. Away from Jensen.

"I'll think about it, Sir," Jared said in a rush, then climbed to his feet.

As Jared paced towards the exit, he halted when Jensen spoke up, "Do make the right choice, Jared." Instead of responding, Jared clumsily opened the door and staggered out. He could imagine Jensen gazing intently at him with a Cheshire grin, sneering and laughing at him.

Jared found himself in the men's restroom, breathing heavily and trembling. After a few minutes, nothing but harsh gasps and exhaling, Jared finally calmed down. As he stared at himself in the mirror, he frowned when some of his bangs got stuck to his forehead due to sweating. Jared couldn't believe he had a panic attack.

All because of a fucking promotion.

He fixed his suit and headed back to his cubicle. Jared really needed to think hard on his decision. Yeah, it was a good deal. But a bad catch. Before, Jared would have said no because he was find where he was. Screw the raise. However, Jensen saved him from Tom weeks ago. Jensen didn't have to but he did.

In a way it felt like Jared owed Jensen. As stupid as it sounds. Jared didn't know what to do.

Why the sudden promotion? Was Jensen even being serious when he complimented Jared? Was it a lie? Or, did he just want to screw Jared whenever he was pleased? The last one seemed the most reason explanation to Jared. Like Jensen would even care about his  _numbers_. Yeah right.

It was nothing but sex in the end.

Jared asked Chad for advice, but sadly, his co-worker couldn't offer him an answer he was looking for. All he got was a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and several cussing words about his boss.

"Sorry, man. I know it fucking sucks... but you shouldn't turn down the promotion. It's a really good deal."

"I feel like I lost all of my pride," Jared uttered out. "I'm not a hard worker. I'm just an easy fuck to him. To mess around whenever he wants. Like a  _toy_."

Chad's lips quirked downwards as he heard Jared talk about himself. Instead of giving a reply, Chad gave Jared a hug. "We can still have lunch together," Chad said to lighten the mood. "I have lots of ramen!"

Jared let out a huff laugh and smacked Chad on his arm.

The following day he called Jensen, telling him that he accepted the promotion. Jensen informed him to pack his belongings into his new office, which Danneel guided him to, and Jared was amazed by the extra space that surrounded him. Way bigger than his small cubicle.

It didn't take long for Jared to put away his stuff and settle down. While it did feel weird not hearing his nosy co-workers whispering gossip, it also felt nice to have some solitude for once.

A knock echoed the room, prompting Jared to turn away from the computer. There  _he_  was. Jensen waltzed inside, glancing around the office with an amused expression. "I see you made yourself at home," Jensen stated.

Jared watched as Jensen shut the door and padded towards him. His grin getting bigger and bigger.

It's time. The  _catch_.

Jared rose from his seat and began to unbutton his shirt, waiting for Jensen's order...

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? Still hate Jensen's guts? Oh, and what do you guys really think made Jensen give Jared his own office, right next to his? To really screw him, or?? Something else? Let me know of your opinions.


End file.
